How they found there happily every after
by JustcallmeRiley
Summary: Edward found the love of his life in Xavier.Renesmee is struck with grief after Bella's sudden death.She leaves to live with Jacob and the wolf pack. With vampires. boy/boy. Edward/oc . Graphic sexual scenes and mature language content. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Bella died in a fire. Renesmee is full grown and she is dating Jacob. Carlisle and Esme adopted Xavier after his parents kicked him out for being gay. Edward is homosexual, and heteromantic. It's a type of asexuality. If you have any questions just ask! I know I"m not a very good writer, please no mean or rude comments.

* * *

I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

I love romance. I'm a sucker for it. I love it so much. It's pathetic.  
**Drew Barrymore**

* * *

**Edward pov**

I looked down at him. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. His eyes were lightly closed. His head was leaning on my chest. I had my hand in his hair. I looked at the clock, it was 6:00, he had to wake up now.

"Hunny, you need to wake up." I spoke into his ear

"Five more minutes." He mumbled in an adorable sleepy voice.

"No, you have to wake up baby." I said a little bit louder. He rolled over so his head was in the pillow next to us.

"Go away." He said into the pillow. I put my hands on his back and started shaking him.

"Come on baby, wake up." I whispered into his ear while shaking him. He turned around and I moved my arms, he sat up and looked at me.

"Why, Edward? Why can't I sleep?" he asked. He was a little grumpy, probably because he was tired

"Because Xavier, we have school." He groaned and stood up. He left the room, still in his boxers. I heard him go to the bathroom and turn the shower on.

I got out of bed and changed into skinny jeans and a shirt. The shirt has the words Abercrombie on it. The shirt was very fitted.

I went downstairs where I saw the whole family. Everybody except Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee was devastated by Bella's death; she wanted to get away so she moved away with Jacob.

Esme was making food for Xavier, French toast.

Carlisle and jasper was watching the news. Alice was looking through a magazine with Rosalie. Emmett was talking to Esme. I sat down at the dining room table.

"Good morning." I said to nobody in particular.

"Good morning Edward." Esme said to me

"Morning eddy." Emmet said to me. He knows how much I hate being called eddy.

I rolled my eyes at him

"Grow up." I told him

"I am grown up eddy poo." He was smiling, but that didn't make him any less annoying.

I got up and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and looked at the news on the television screen.

There was a bombing in Boston. When stuff like that happens it makes me really upset. Why kill innocent people? Go to area 51 and fuck up there shit, but don't kill innocent people.

"Did they catch the guy yet?" I asked Carlisle

"No, they didn't." he told me

I head Xavier coming down the stairs; he walked over to me and sat next to me.

"What guy did they not catch?" he asked me

"There was a bombing at the Boston marathon. They didn't catch the guys that did it." I told him. He nodded and held my hand; we watched the news for a little bit, he was rubbing his thumb over my hands.

He turned his head and saw the clock, he got up and went into the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, French toast!" he said to Esme, squealing like a teenage girl.

"You sound like a fangirl, fangirling over one direction." Emmett said, it was like _he_ was the mind reader.

"I'm fangirling over French toast." He had a plate and Esme was putting the French toast on his plate. He went into the fridge and grabbed a monster energy. We went over to the kitchen table and sat down, and I sat next to him. he opened his drink and drank a little bit of it. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned toward me and pressed his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and continued to kiss him. I love the way his warm lips feel on mine.

I felt a big hand slap my shoulder, I moved away from Xavier's mouth and looked to see who it was. Emmett.

"Go get a room." He said, obviously joking around. Xavier thought it was funny. He was laughing.

"Aw Emmy poo you're so adorable." He stood up and gave Emmett a knuckle sandwich.

"Yeah Emmy poo, your so cute." I said.

"Come on Xavier, you're like a little tiny baby." He was using a baby voice. Xavier sat back down and took a bite out of his French toast. Making it really awkward for Emmett, so he left the room. Then he started hysterically laughing. He leaned forward and kissed me, a very passionate kiss. A kiss filled with love. I wasn't complaining so I kissed him back with just as much passion.

He released from the kiss and smiled at me. He needed to catch his breath.

"Okay, eat your French toast." I told him.

"Okay, seems legit." He took a drink of his energy drink and a bite of his French toast.

"I forgot to do my math homework. Can you do it for me during lunch?" he asked me. I have been through high school countless times. Xavier has not, he was often forgetful. I know he tried, but school really is a struggle for him.

"Sure. Do you want me to remind you to do your homework tonight?" I asked him.

"No I'll try to remember." He told me. He grabbed his backpack and he got mine for me. Everybody else got there stuff too and we went into our cars.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. But I wouldn't mind owning Emmett, or Jasper, or Edward, or Carlisle, or Alice, or Seth. But I don't own them

I do own Xavier, Lexi and all the characters I created.

Xavier is pronounced ex-av-er in case anybody was having a problem reading his name, a friend of mine that read it asked me that.

* * *

What's the difference between the music of my generation and today's Our songs were about Love and Romance, today's music is chiefly about sex; which I might add gets a little boring. -David A Vigilanti quotes

* * *

The Cullen's have this awesome car; it has three rows of seats so we all can fit. I sat shotgun, with Edward driving. We were holding hands.

I can't express my love for Edward in words. I leaned in and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek; he moved his head and our lips connected to each other's. We had to stop kissing within seconds because he had to drive. I could tell the Cullen's were a little freaked out by us. Not that they were homophobes, I just think there not used to having Edward kissing a guy. Or seeing guys kiss in front of them. I can understand how they feel; I grew up in a homophobic family, a transphobic family. Anything but a heterosexual cisgender person was unacceptable and should be shunned from society. I'm not transgender, but some of my friends are.

Edward turns the radio on and its lady antebellum. Edward and I start singing the song together. Lightly singing the song, our voices blend with the radio.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_woah woaaah._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Once the car ride is over I get out of the car and open the door for Edward. Screw everybody else they can open their own damn doors. I'm kidding of course, but I didn't open their doors.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and we walked into homeroom together. I sat in my desk in the front, and Edward sat in his in the back. One of my best friends came over to my desk.

"X, guess what happened?" Kevin asked, using X as my nickname as most kids from school do.

"What happened?" I asked him

"I beat my high score in black ops!" he practically shouted.

"Kevin, sit down." Our teacher Mr. McCarthy scolded

"You have page 326 in the textbook answer question 1-5. You can have a partner if you want, or you can work alone." I looked at Kevin after Mr. McCarthy said that. He was looking at me so I can tell he wanted to be partners.

"Kevin and Xavier, I don't want you working together." Mr. McCarthy said. What the hell? I can't say I blame him though, Kevin and I we aren't exactly the best children. I'm not saying we do drugs or anything, but were trouble makers. I looked at Edward to see if he had a partner, he didn't so I went over to him.

"Hey Edward, I don't have a partner so I'm going to be yours." I told him, I was kidding around with him.

"Okay, just pull a desk over and get your stuff." He told me. I moved a neighboring desk next to his and went to get my stuff.

I slammed my stuff on the desk and sat down. I opened to the assigned page and looked at the questions. It was one of those annoying, 1a 1b 1b questions.

"Excuse me, Mr. McCarthy do we need to write the question first?" some girl asked.

"Uh yeah, that would be great, use complete sentences too." Mr. McCarthy answered. The class was filed with groans, mine included.

"Okay, first question, why were people able to be more involved in there government in the 1920?" Edward read.

"Because of radio broadcasting news and stuff. Can you just tell me the answers?" I said.

"Write the begging part down, but not "and stuff' that should never be written down." He told me. I wrote it down and wrote the next question.

So basically the whole class went like that. The whole time. At least we won't have homework.

Next I have, film. That's not so bad because we basically just hang out the whole period

I was sitting at a table with some of my friends.

"X, what are you doing after school today?" Kevin asked me

"I don't know, why?" I asked

"We haven't hung out in like years. Since you moved in with the Cullen kids, right? Well, my mom's been bugging me about hanging out with you, cause she really likes you and stuff. And you're pretty chill." He told me. His mom really did love me. His mom thinks I'm a good influence on him.

"You know, I'm not sure if I can, well not today. We're going on a hiking trip, I usually don't go on their hiking trips, but they insist that I do." I told him. That was a lie though. I never go on the "hiking trips" with them, I have no reason too. I have McDonalds for a reason.

"That sucks, you can text me. Ya know, help the time pass. Are you going to be in school tomorrow? Don't they usually go on like these week long hiking trips?" David wasn't like the other kids here, that stalk the Cullen's like there some kind of celebrity. I was surprised that he realized that sometimes they take extended vacations.

"No, I'll be in school tomorrow. It's only going to be a couple hours." I told him. He nodded and very awkward walked away, class was almost over so is at in a desk and just waited.

Briiing

The bell rang and I had my next class, gym.

I have gym with Rosalie. I don't know anybody else in my gym, and Rosalie hates pretty much everybody that goes to this school. So while were playing a game or running we'll stay next to each other, we don't exactly participate that much. I almost failed gym last year.

We were running 10 laps around the football field. Rosalie and I were in the back, not bothering to keep up with everybody else. We were practically walking.

Rosalie was talking about glee, just pointless rambling.

"So Kurt tried out for the football team, to make his dad happy. He got on the team. The whole football team did this dance-"

"Come on Adams! I want to see you sweating." Mr. Abraham yelled, calling me by my last name. I looked at Rosalie, rolled my eyes and ran ahead.

I changed out of my gym clothes quickly. I have lunch next, and I like lunch. Not only do I get to eat (I love food), not only do I have lunch with Edward (and the rest of the Cullen's actually) since everybody in the school has the same lunch. But I also get to be lazy for a whole hour.

I waited in the gym locker room for the bell to ring.

Briiiing

Freedom!

I went across the school and into the cafeteria and I waited at the table that the Cullen's always sat at, waiting. I saw Edward walk through the door, and he couldn't get to the table quick enough. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. His gold eyes met mine, and my heart must have skipped a beat. In a couple seconds he was right next to me. He sat next to me and held my hand under the table.

"Do you want me to help you with your math homework? Mrs. Frank collected it." He said. Emmett and Rosalie sat across from us.

"Ugh, did she really?" I complained "bitch" I murmured. Alice and Jasper sat at the table too. I looked down at our hands. They fit together like two pieces in a puzzle.

"The homework was easy though, so you'll be able to get it done in lunch." He told me. I lifted my head up and looked at him, looking at me. I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled and kissed me again. I pulled away and took out my lunch, from my back pack. Not only am I too lazy to use my locker, but I'm too lazy to get up and buy lunch like everybody else.

I opened my lunch, which was in a brown paper bag. Esme made me my lunch, a sandwich with ham and cheese.

I ripped the crust off of my sandwhich. Everybody got up to buy there lunch, that I would probably eat anyway.

I was really just staring into space, when Lexi walked over.

Lexi and I are, friends.

Back in the old days, when being gay was the worst possible thing that could happen to you, I had a girl friend. The girl friend was Lexi.

I have to admit, I was a ladies man. I sung her a song at the school talent show, playing the guitar and everything. Its not that I didn't love Lexi, I did. I just didn't LOVE her, if you know what I mean.

I dated her from the age of 12, to 14.

"Hey Xavier." she said.

"Uh, hey Lexi..." I honestly don't know why she would be at my table. We haven't talked since last year, when I was 15.

She leaned over with her arms on the table, her eyes were looking into mine. Her eyes are a dark green. They were out lined with brown makeup.

"So Xavier, how are you doing? I was just thinking about you." she told me.

"I'm good. Why were you thinking about me?" I asked her. I have to admit, she kind of did start to sleep around after we broke up. I feel bad, I guess it was kinda my fault.

_"Baby, you look like somethings bothering you. Are you okay?" she asked me. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her why I felt like I was lying to her._

_"No, I'm fine." Tears welled up in my eyes. She brought her hands up to my face and wiped the tears away from my eyes._

_"Obviously your not. Tell me what's wrong, you can tell me anything." she told me. Her voice made me feel like a child, in a good way. Like a mother taking care of her child. I started crying hysterically. I knew god would never forgive me. I would spend eternity burning in the flames of hell. She held me in her arms, but it didn't make me feel better_

_I buried my face in her chest and I cried. I knew that I did something bad._

"I was just thinking about you. I wanted to know if you could do me a favor." she asked me

"What is it?" I asked.

_We were both sitting on my bed. We were alone. I had my guitar on my lap, and I started strumming the strings._

_I was nervous, just thinking of her reaction._

_I started singing._

_" The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide"_

"well, my parents and I have to go to this dinner and all the teenagers are going with a date and I don't want to be the only one there without a date, so I wanted to know if you could be like, my pretend date for the dinner." she asked. I actually thought that was kind of funny, to be honest.

"Why don't you just find an actual boyfriend?" I asked.

"Because, Xavier, the dinner is in a week." she complained.

She moved closer to me, and i realized that she was standing like that to have her boobs in my face. Well, not in my face but I had a view I really didn't want.

"Lexi, you're a really nice, pretty nothing personal." I told her.

Emmett came over to the table, but he sat on the other side. It looked like he was listening to what Lexi and I were saying.

"Then what is it Xavier? If its nothing personal, than what is it?" she asked me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was pmsing. Girls get all annoying and whiny on their periods, right? That sounds mean, but its the truth. Jasper sat next to Emmett and Emmett told him something. Then Jasper started hysterically laughing.

"Well, uh-" she wouldn't let me finish talking.

"You know what, I'll walk away, and save you your dignity. You're welcome." she walked away, tripping in her didn't fall to the ground. I didn't move I was kind of in shock.

What just happened?

Seriously, what was that?

Jasper and Emmett started hysterically laughing, to be honest I didn't see how it was that funny.

I slid over to the side of the table they were sitting at.

They were laughing, Emmett looked like he wanted to say something , but couldn't talk in between in between his laughter.

Rosalie came to the table and sat down. she noticed Emmett and Jasper laughing, so she turned to them and gave them this really serious looking stare.

If looks could kill.

Lexi went back to her tale and then she came back over to my table. she had a shopping full of something. she gave it to me.

"I found these in my room. I didn't watch any of them, I think they were the video diaries you were making. I think you have more at your parents house though." she told me. She looked at me with pity.

I have a feeling she watched the videos.

* * *

I wonder what was in the videos?

Why would Xavier think Lexi would pity him after watching the videos?


End file.
